


Мой рок-н-ролл

by WTF BI-2 2021 (WTF_BI_2)



Series: Челлендж WTF BI-2 2021 [3]
Category: Rock Music RPF, БИ-2 | BI-2 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Handmade, scrapbooking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021
Summary: Скрап-открытка
Series: Челлендж WTF BI-2 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Мой рок-н-ролл




End file.
